During adverse weather conditions, oppressive heat takes a toll on household pets. Ordinarily, when pets are transported from place to place in a crate or cage, mechanisms do not exist to cool the pets. When pets are caged or crated at various venues, such as a pet show, where the pet may be in the cage or crate for a substantial amount of time, it is desirable to make the wait for the pet as pleasant as possible. In the past, mechanism did not exist to provide a cooling effect to the pets while they were in their crates waiting for a particular event to occur. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a portable system which is capable of cooling the pet when needed.